


Save It For Later

by iaminarage, loveinisolation



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinisolation/pseuds/loveinisolation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have very different ideas of what constitutes "unpacking".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save It For Later

**Author's Note:**

> Loveinisolation doesn't have internet access so she and iaminarage had to make sure she was entertained by co-writing Sterek fluff via text. As one does. 
> 
> We would like to thank ourselves for the fabulous beta (which isn't to say it's unbeta-ed, exactly).

Stiles was sitting on the floor of their new bedroom digging through a box of sheets when, suddenly, he was hit squarely in the face by what turned out to be a black t-shirt.  
  
He looked up and saw Derek standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. When he caught Stiles's questioning glance, he said, "That isn't mine."  
  
Stiles snorted. "How can you tell? It's just a black t-shirt."  
  
"Really? It's about ten sizes too small," Derek said, giving Stiles his patented "I can't believe I'm dating an idiot" look.  
  
"I think you should try it on just to be sure," Stiles said, voice pitched low in a tone meant to be seductive, but managing to sound ridiculous instead.  
  
Derek rolled his eyes. "You just want to get me into a skin tight shirt."  
  
"Actually, I just wanted to get you OUT of your shirt."  
  
"We have an entire apartment to unpack, Stiles. Have you noticed how much you own? What does someone even do with six different video game consoles?" Derek turned to walk back to the living room.  
  
Stiles jumped up from where he was sitting and nearly tripped over the box he'd been sorting through before he managed to right himself and grab Derek's arm. "Come on Derek," he said, "we're moving in together. It's supposed to be romantic!"  
  
Derek snorted and looked down at their joined hands. "There's nothing romantic about unpacking."  
  
"There is if you do it my way," Stiles said, ducking his head just slightly to look up at Derek in a well practised move.  
  
"Why do I feel like your version of unpacking doesn't actually involve emptying any boxes?" Derek said, slapping Stiles's hand away from his stomach where it had begun inching under his shirt.  
  
"It depends on what I'm supposed to be unpacking," Stiles said, with an eyebrow wiggle. He switched tactics and ran his hand up Derek's chest.  
  
Derek reacted with werewolf speed and grabbed Stiles's hand to stop its progress. "I keep telling you that eyebrow thing isn't sexy."  
  
Stiles threw his head back and laughed. "Oh isn't it? Then explain why you always kiss me after I do it."  
  
Derek rolled his eyes and dropped his hands to rest on Stiles's waist. "To shut you up, obviously."  
  
"You do realize that that means you're just reinforcing the behaviour by rewarding me every time I-- mmph," Stiles was cut off by Derek kissing him, mouth still moving to form words for a moment before melting into the kiss.  
  
They kissed for a long moment until Derek pulled back just enough to whisper, "Go unpack, Stiles," before pushing him gently away.  
  
Stiles looked grumpy for a moment and then crossed his arms. "What'll you give me if I do?"  
  
Derek gave him a whithering look but then leaned in to whisper in Stiles's ear.  
  
When he pulled back, Stiles just stared at him in shock, mouth hanging open. Derek put his hand under Stiles's chin and closed his mouth. "Not now. Later."  
  
Stiles set a new record for speed unpacking that day.


End file.
